degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aquitar94/My Favorite Degrassi Couples
So, I've been seeing the question "who are your favorite Degrassi couples?" a lot on different websites, and the wikia itself. So I've decided to list my favorite couples on here, and give a brief (or at least sort of brief) explanation about why. Let's begin shall we? :D 1. SELLIE '' My all time favorite couple on the series is Sellie (aka Sean & Ellie). I remember seeing all the couples from the old series, and although I believe that most of the couples had great chemistry together, I ABSOLUTELY LOVED the interaction between Sean and Ellie. Not only are Stacey and Daniel great actors, but together I thought that their chemistry was perfect. The episode where they first started interacting (Take On Me) automatically made me start liking the two of them together. The conversation where they brought up things about their lives and then asking "you're not scared of me?" or "you're not freaked by me?" just made them absolutely adorable. Not even mentioning the lengths Sean went for this girl! When Ellie's drunk mother was going Coocoo Bananas, Sean let her stay over with him! That's love people! Even when they broke up (only because Sean moved away), the last thing they said to each other was "I Love You". So even in the amount of time they were together, I enjoyed it thoroughly. So in my opinion Semma < Sellie! 2. ''JIBERTY Goodness gracious if Sellie never happened, Jiberty (JT & Liberty), would've been my number one spot! The typical school nerd having a crush on someone who isn't interested in them in the first place is always great to see, because it's always interesting to see how it turns out (even though everyone knows that the two end up together). Jiberty is number two because of how far back the romance goes. Liberty liked JT since the 7th grade, and the two finally got together at the end of their Sophomore year (might I add I was extrememly giddy about that?). When they got together, the writers gave us all a nice slap in the face by making Liberty pregnant during the next season! I was a little skeptical at first about how the two would do with such a serious storyline, but they held their own and I was very pleased. Watching Liberty give the baby up for adoption was painful enough, but the most heartbreaking thing that had happened for the couple was JT's death the following season. Not only did I lose my favorite character, but knowing that Liberty would never be with who I thought of as her one true love, was very painful back then, and it still is today 4 years later! 3. CRANNY Another favorite couple of mines would have to be Cranny (Craig & Manny). It's basically the same reason as Jiberty; the romance goes way back. Manny began crushing on Craig during Season 2 I want to say? Then thanks to these two, the most famous Degrassi love triangle started: Ashley/Craig/Manny! Aside from that, Craig also got Manny pregnant, leading to another serious stoyline of Season 3, Manny's abortion. The two had fallen off for a while after that, but began dating again after Manny had won Craig's heart instead of Ellie (poor Ellie :/). The relationship ended terribly though when Craig had his little drug addiction episode (the two parter before JT's death). As much as I loved those two together, I already knew it was over for sure. One, because you only get back together with someone on Degrassi but so many times, and two Jake was off the show lol. The only reason I guess I could say Cranny was number 3 and not two was because... I just like Jiberty better! ^_^ but don't get me wrong I love Cranny! I do! 4. SPAIGE What would high school be without a relationship between the school's bully and the evil cheerleader? I loved Spaige (Spinner and Paige) because the two were cute together, had good chemistry, and was one of the first longer lasting couples on the series. I wished that the two would've stayed together longer, because personally I only liked Spinner with her (well, there is another I liked with Spinner, and she'll be mentioned on this list next ^_^). Because I sure as hell did not one Spinner with Emma in the end. I mean geez, they could've kept him with cheating ass Jane in that case! 5. SPARCY Whenever I see these two the song "Good Girls Like Bad Boys" always plays in my head lol. I liked Sparcy because I liked how she had changed Spinner and converted him to christianity. The two had a good start, but I will admit however towards the end of Sparcy (Spinner and Darcy), they did kind of get irritating, so when they broke up I was sort of like eh whatever, but once I again I would've rather kept these two together if I knew they were going to put Spinner with Jane (don't worry Spane will not be on this list lol) 6. DOLLY J Now going into the more modern Degrassi students, I'd have to say that Dolly J (Declan & Holly J) was one of my favorite couples. The whole idea of the "player player" setting his sights on the "HBIC" entertained me greatly. Seeing all those seaosn 9 promos made me think that even if Declan by some mircale got together with Holly J, he would still cheat on her (I already didn't like him since he had gotten together with Jane, that's when I started disliking her character YOU DON'T CHEAT ON SPINNER MASON PEOPLE, YOU JUST DON'T!). I was glad to be proven wrong on that. The two had wonderful chemistry together, and their plots were pretty decent for the most part (my favorite being in the DTM movie where Fiona basically competed with Holly J for her own brother). I was upset to see them in during the Boiling Point, but end the end I didn't mind as much because of a specific reason... 7. SEMMA Now I know a few of you guys are probably thinking "why is Semma (Sean & Emma) so far down on his list?" I loved these two in the beginning. Semma was the first ever Degrassi couple I ever rooted for I believe. As they grew older though, I remember liking Sellie more and just hoping Emma would find some other guy (I even was a big fan of the short lived Emma/Chris couple lol). I did like in the end though how when Sean came back to visit before he went to war that the two had moved on from each other. I loved that. It was a nice end to Semma in my opinion (although once again, I'll state Semma > Spemma lol). 8. SAVVY J Remember that specific event I was talking about on my #6 favorite couple? Savvy J (Sav and Holly J) was that event! I know I'm in the minority on this wiki, but hey I can't help but smile when I see "You Don't Know My Name" now! Lol starting off by ABSOLUTELY HATING these two together (was a serious wth moment for me), I ended up liking Savvy J. Sav had been grounded for stealing his dad's car, and as punishment he basically had no life, and Holly J was still on the rebound from Declan. Savvy J started off as being a couple where the two had an arrangement, they'd both be keeping each other company (Sav because he needed fun, Holly J because she needed to take her mind off of Declan). It was then realized later this season though that Sav and Holly J had real feelings for each other after Sav had gotten hurt over her cheating on him with Declan, and the two continued with their relationship. Everything has been going well except for the most recent episode (Chasing Pavements (2) ) has revealed that Holly J still isn't over Declan, and idk how I feel about that. As much as I love Dolly J, I like Savvy J now too! So if someone asked me at the moment who I like better? I'd have to say IDK I'M SO CONFLICTED! (aka Dolly J ? Savvy J) 9. PARCY In all honesty, if someone asked me why I liked Parcy (Peter & Darcy) so much, I'd just shrug and say idk lol. In my opinion, Peter was an ass to every girl he came into contact with (although he really wasn't to Emma, he screwed up Semma for a time which was a b!tch move). For some reason though, he wasn't too bad with Darcy (post Adams incident). I liked the characters' chemistry together, what can I say? Although I did think that it was pretty jacked up that Peter worked his butt off in "We Built This City" aka the Season 7 finale to keep the two together, only for Shenae to say "Screw Degrassi, I'm going to 90210!" and leave a few episodes into Season 8 (which I still laugh at to this day LOL). I did wish she came back for at least a cameo before Peter left during the Boiling Point, or at least made reference that the two started talking again or got back together or something! And now for my final favorite couple (which I know I'm going to get ridiculed for), BUT with a slight twist... 10. ECLARE (BOLING POINT ONLY) Yes people, at a time (last summer), I was a die hard EClare (Eli and Clare) fan, and I'm not ashamed to admit it (well I kind of am now lol)! Still pissed at KC for dumping Clare for Bitcha in "Heart Like Mine", I was hoping that Clare would find someone who would be twice as better as KC as who treated her better. Eli was that person. Although they technically never became official, till the last episode of the Boiling Point, I loved EClare the most during their flirting stage. The whole love and death thing from the "Shark in the Water" was a good spin to the relationship as well because it gave depth to Eli's character. Now once the Boiling Point was over, EClare began to get a little crazy for me. Between the hoarding, the suffocation, the possesiveness, and all around EClare overload we got this season, my love quickly went to annoyance for the couple. Don't get me wrong, the two individually had good plots (Eli's would have been terrific if they went deeper into the Hoarding storyline), but together there was just something that got me irritated. Next week starts "Drop the World (1)", and according to promos Clare wants her space, and what does Eli do? Snap! I mean I had my worries honestly way back when Eli told Clare about Julia in the first place. Then I just got scared for the girl in "Jesus, Etc. (2)", when Eli told Clare about the end of the story where the main character kills his girlfriend, then he states "It's all about you Clare..." That was one of those moments where Clare should've just looked directly into the camera, said "What the fuck?", and then looked back at Eli. I guess what I'm saying was EClare was great during the summer, but once fall came around I didn't like it anymore. Let's just say if Drop the World ends EClare, I surely won't be complaining. Well those are my favorite couples people! Thanks for taking the time to read this (if you actually did lol) because this took a while to gather my thoughts together and type! Question is now, who are YOUR Top 10? Category:Blog posts